Cálice de Dragão
by Neko D Lully
Summary: Lily Luna Potter deveria se sentir animada para sua entrada em Hogwarts, todavia os sonhos estranhos que vem tendo nos últimos meses lhe impedem de qualquer pensamento além deles, além do forte pressentimento de que alguma coisa estranha vai acontecer. Quem será esse rapaz de olhos cinzentos que apareceu sem mais nem menos a sua frente dizendo que lhe protegeria?


_Os dragões choram sua própria melodia. Aquele capaz de decifrá-la será aquele que comandará sua raça. Com o cálice maldito, embebido pelo sangue, coração e alma de dragão o poder dos deuses alados lhe correrá pelas veias, o rugido dominará seus pulmões enquanto os céus caíram por seus braços._

 _Mas a vida, por mais forte que tu possas ser, ainda é frágil, tão delicada quanto a porcelana dos utensílios que os nobres usam com tanto luxo. Os portões da morte sempre estarão abertos para aqueles que ousam desafiá-la, acreditando-se deuses imortais. Todavia, apenas na morte se descobrirá a infinidade dos universos que se interligam por esse rio calmo onde as almas descansam._

 _E por esse mesmo rio as tramas do destino se tecem e ajeitam para dar a segunda oportunidade para aquele que não teve culpa de nascer, para aquele que deve retornar a sua família._

 _O rugido do dragão permanece adormecido dentro de sua alma, a vontade D que rege seu espírito não permitirá que sucumba as ganâncias daqueles que o cercam. E nessa brincadeira dois mundos voltaram a se unir e darão inicio a procura pelo escolhido do Cálice de Dragão!_

 **Prologo I**

Uma respiração mais profunda e seus pulmões estavam cheios com o inebriante cheiro de maresia, como uma heroína espalhando-se por suas veias e quebrando correntes as quais nem sabia que existiam. Escapando de sua própria carne, como se sempre tivesse sido prisioneira do corpo com o qual nasceu e somente agora pudesse usufruir do que seria a verdadeira liberdade, embriagando-se com a sensação de poder fazer tudo e qualquer coisa. Sentindo-se incrível e poderosa!

Inflamável!

O coração bombeou frenético cada vez mais rápido, espalhando para seu sistema aquela indescritível sensação de liberdade. Os cabelos, estranhamente mais curtos do que se recordava de haver possuído, farfalhavam com o vento que soprava tranquilo no que parecia ser uma bela manhã no alto mar, constantemente fornecendo a viciante droga que era o odor das ondas salgadas que embalavam o lugar em que se encontrava.

Era uma sensação mágica. Mesmo que vivesse em um mundo constantemente preenchido por situações surreais de magia, nada poderia ser comparado com o que passava ali agora. Era melhor do que quando, acidentalmente, colocou fogo nas vestes de seu irmão quando tinha apenas cinco anos, completamente inconsciente das habilidades que borbulhavam em seu corpo por culpa de sua descendência.

Em sua mente, imagens de um vasto oceano azul se formava, acompanhado por um longo deque de madeira, de aparência tão formidável e comprido quanto o própria oceano. Sobre sua cabeça via longas velas brancas dependuradas em fortes mastros grossos também de madeira que se estendiam até onde sua vista poderia alcançar, como se tentasse tocar o belo céu azulado, salpicado naquele momento de nuvens brancas e rechonchudas, vagando preguiçosamente para uma direção qualquer ao leste. No topo do mastro principal, apesar de mau conseguir vê-lo por sua distância, estava um ponto negro, o qual, por alguma razão, sabia que era uma bandeira. Uma significativa bandeira negra com caveiras e ossos sorridentes desenhada nela, orgulhosamente a balançar com o vento que soprava calmo naquela gloriosa manhã.

Não precisava pensar muito para saber que se tratava de um navio. E, se conhecia pelo menos um pouco da história trouxa, apostaria todo o dinheiro de seus pais que aquele era nada mais nada menos do que um navio pirata.

Estranhamente não tinha ninguém a caminhar pelo convés. Tinha a impressão de que isso não era normal, que tal calmaria era alarmante. Aquele lugar deveria estar recheado de marujos sorridentes e atrapalhados, barulhentos a cantar e beber. Alguns a fazer suas tarefas diárias enquanto outros apenas a passar o tempo e, com alguma frequência, incomodar companheiros para extrair um pouco de diversão.

Aquele vazio não lhe agradava, incomodava ao ponto do medo.

Não queria se sentir sozinha.

E talvez fosse tal pensamento ou sentimento que tivesse invocado o delicado e silencioso passo que pouco a pouco quebrou a monotonia do lugar.

Não demorou muito para seus olhos deleitarem-se com uma pequena figura de grandes olhos azulados, claros como as águas cristalinas de um rio, salpicados por pequenas manchas verdes que lhe davam um aspecto mais felino, profundos e carentes. O rosto pálido, fino e extremamente infantil, estava manchado por todo o nariz e maças do rosto com sardas claras amarronzadas, dando um aspecto inocente, jovial... Como se realmente fosse necessário. O corpo pequeno, magro, recoberto por roupas largas que por algum motivo sabia que foram feitas para dormir. Os pequenos pés ainda descalços a tocar o chão de madeira. No topo de sua cabeça, cabelos negros como a noite, mau cortados e ligeiramente volumosos, formando um ninho de pássaros, contornava seu rosto fino, sendo curtos o suficiente para não alcançar seus ombros.

Tinha um pouco de dificuldade de saber se era uma garota ou um garoto. Todavia, sentia que a primeira opção era a correta.

Estranhamente tudo naquele momento poderia apenas ser compreendido a base de sensações. Mesmo que tudo fosse visivelmente novo e desconhecido, não conseguia retirar de seu peito aquela emoção familiar, como se aquele fosse o local o qual pertencesse.

A pequena que parecia ter saído de algum lugar a suas costas, a qual parecia conhecer, tinha os olhos chorosos, sorriso trêmulo no rosto, como se não acreditasse em seus próprios olhos e ela não estivesse ali a retribuir-lhe o olhar atento. Suas pequenas e finas mãos calosas ergueram-se em sua direção, escapulindo para fora das compridas mangas de suas vestes desgastadas, querendo toca-la. Como uma pequena criança a pedir um colo ou um abraço.

E seu corpo se moveu sozinho, indo alegremente e de boa vontade para a pequena garota. Tão ansioso como ela para um insignificante contato.

E assim como tinha começado tudo se esvaneceu.

Antes do contato, um respirar mais profundo, e as tramas da realidade a haviam puxado de volta para seu corpo. Seus olhos se abriram para encarar o que reconheceu sendo seu quarto, dentro de sua casa, na _sua_ realidade.

Um suspiro pesado escapou de seus lábios, esfregando os olhos ainda sonolentos. Sentia-se novamente na prisão que era seu corpo, com correntes que limitavam o que deveria ser possível e o que não. Tão pesado, tão difícil de aceitar...

Sentiu seus membros estalarem enquanto erguia-se com dificuldade de sua cama, o pescoço dolorido ao igual a coluna por talvez uma noite mal dormida. O que era significativamente estranho, pois em seus sonhos nunca se sentia tão bem! E tal detalhe apenas acrescentava a angustiante sensação de "prisão" que invadia seu corpo a cada despertar.

Teria dedicado mais de seu tempo a pensar, divagando sobre tudo e nada com relação a esse estranho sonho, quando o grito de sua mãe, por trás da porta fechada de seu quarto, anunciou o começo daquela manhã supostamente agitada.

Em ordem decrescente em idade, os nomes dos três filhos ecoaram pela casa, exigindo que se apressassem em se arrumar para começar os afazeres tão importantes. Não de se admirar já que apenas ontem as cartas de admissão e novos materiais haviam chegado, causando um tremendo alvoroço.

A ser sincera, não estava muito interessada. Já era de conhecimento geral que entraria na mesma escola que seus dois irmãos mais velhos, a mesma na qual seus pais estudaram, a mesma que seus primos e tios estudaram... Toda a família teve sua passagem por aqueles enormes portões que tantas histórias já havia escutado. Histórias de magia, aventura, amizade, amor e destino. Desde pequena com aqueles contos fantásticos a ecoar repetitivamente pela casa, pela rua, por todos os lugares a qual ia.

Afinal, foi uma história importante para seu mundo.

Talvez, se todo esse alvoroço tivesse acontecido alguns meses atrás ela poderia bem estar igual sua mãe ou sua prima, saltitando de emoção e empolgação para todos os cantos da casa, ansiosa para a viagem ao Beco Diagonal. Todavia, não era esse o caso. Seu maior interesse, já a algum tempo, era a estranha sensação de que algo estava prestes a acontecer. O balançar das linhas do destino emaranhavam-se em seu caminho e causavam-lhe uma sensação engraçada na boca do estomago.

Que poderia ser? Não tinha ideia e por mais que pensava não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Talvez seja apenas ansiedade, mas isso não explicava seus estranhos sonhos. A estranha sensação de estar sendo seguida, vigiada, mas não uma sensação ruim. Era estranho, mas se sentia protegida por quem quer que seja que a seguisse. Um estranho com grandes poderes, assim sentia, assim sabia. Era difícil de explicar por isso guardava para si, forçando um sorriso para seus pais, tentando aquietar o embrulho em suas entranhas.

Seja como for, não tinha tempo, naquela manhã, para pensar muito sobre o assunto. Sua mãe os apressava indo de um lado para o outro na casa, tão ansiosa quanto qualquer um deles sobre a ida da mais nova para a escola de magia e bruxaria. Ah! Como estava orgulhosa! Seus três filhos a ingressar no colégio em que seu pai fez sua lenda. O mesmo não poderia participar das compras, estava ocupado com o trabalho de auror, mas talvez os encontrasse lá.

Com um sonoro bocejo jogou seus pés para fora da cama, sentindo o arrepio subir por seu corpo quando a pele de seus pés, acostumados ao aconchego de seus cobertores, encontrou o frio chão de seu quarto. Sentiu-se hesitante por alguns instantes em erguer-se e fazer o que tinha a fazer. Sua cama parecia bem mais convidativa do que o percurso para o banheiro e todo o trabalho que teria para arrumar-se.

Mais um grito de sua mãe do outro lado de sua porta foi o suficiente para empurrá-la, sem mais remédio, para seus afazeres. Arrumando-se em saltos apressados, fazendo o possível para colocar a juba ruiva no lugar onde ela deveria estar. Mesmo que não fosse tão ruim quanto a de sua prima, Rose, ainda era um desafio digno de horas de dedicação. E mesmo com todo seu empenho ainda não conseguiu escapar das mãos de sua mãe que, assim que a viu, prontamente dedicou a ajeitar as teimosas madeixas ruivas.

Não soube descrever o alivio de se corpo quando, com um suspiro exasperado, a mulher voltou-se para seu irmão. O pobre garoto, ainda sonolento sobre seus pés, tinha suas vestes mal postas e bagunçadas e o cabelo desgrenhado, mais do que o de costume, o rosto ainda parecia amassado em um dos lados.

E lá se vão ao Beco Diagonal.

E poderia dizer que aquele lugar, sempre tão agitado e animado, a seus olhos, parecia terrivelmente diferente naquele instante. Era uma sensação nova, como um alerta, um sentimento de que, a partir do momento em que pós os pés naquela rua, tudo começaria a mudar. Conseguia até mesmo ouvir as engrenagens do destino começando a mover-se para um rumo o qual não necessariamente lhe agradaria.

Suas entranhas se agitaram novamente enquanto sua mãe a arrastava na direção em que seus tios se encontravam. Rose saltando sobre seu pescoço com um caloroso abraço recheado de ansiedade e animação, sentimentos os quais não conseguia compartilhar com ela naquele momento. A sensação fria na boca do estomago não lhe permitia ter qualquer animação que aquele momento poderia exigir e, mesmo assim, conseguia manter a calma.

Não estava com medo.

Não sabia exatamente o porquê. Tudo na sua situação, nos sentidos que havia adquirido naquele período tão curto de tempo, indicava que deveria temer, que deveria encolher-se em um canto e simplesmente esperar o perigo passar, como uma garotinha assustada por seus pesadelos. Mas não. Estava calma, tranquila a ponto de fingir perfeitamente bem o sorriso para as pessoas que lhe rodeavam.

Como?

Apenas sentia que não precisava temer, que estava segura. Aquela sensação de estar sendo vigiada a mantinha calma, por algum motivo, impedindo seu coração ou sua mente de realmente descontrolar-se com a situação. Mesmo que os alertas de suas entranhas estivesse tão fortes a ponto de lhe dar uma terrível dor de cabeça e embrulhar-lhe por completo o estomago, ou ponto da ânsia de vômito.

\- Estou pensando em um gato, e você Lily?! - a voz de Rose a trouxe de volta aos momentos atuais. Estavam no que parecia ser uma loja de animais, o som dos piados das corujas e o miado de gatos carentes preenchendo cada recanto da sala. A magia fazia com que os odores dos animais fosse minimizado ao máximo, era como se nem ao menos existisse, ao mesmo tempo em que refrescava toda a loja lotada.

Conseguia distinguir diversos tipos de animais, sejam eles mágicos ou não.

\- Bem... Eu não sei. Não parei para pensar muito no assunto. - confessou, o rosto ligeiramente corado por ter percebido que havia, em todo aquele momento de compras no Beco Diagonal, ignorado por completo sua prima, que, por sua vez, não parava de tagarelar animada sobre diversas coisas, arrastando-a pela mão de lá para cá junto com o resto do família. - Mas... Acho que ficarei como uma coruja ao igual que meus irmãos.

Desenhar um sorriso falso em seus lábios foi simplesmente a melhor ideia que teve para enganar sua prima, que já dava indícios de reparar que algo estava errado em seu comportamento. Não era como se quisesse esconder, no entanto. Sabia que Rose era de confiança, ela não a julgaria, era sua família afinal. Todavia não sabia como colocar em palavras aquilo pelo qual estava passando naquele momento. Tudo era extremamente confuso, nem mesmo ela compreendia direito. O melhor que poderia fazer era calar-se por um tempo e deixar as coisas fluírem.

Logo Rose se interaria do que viria a acontecer.

Com a desculpa de dar uma olhada pela loja a ver se tinha algo que lhe interessava, afastou-se de sua prima, evitando assim, as perguntas que ela poderia ter.

Oh, bem! Não faria mal nenhum dar uma olhada e esquecer por um tempo aquela inquietante sensação.

Corujas, gatos, ratos, sapos, cobras e mais diversos tipos de animais apareciam a sua volta enquanto andava tranquilamente pelos corredores da loja. Nada lhe chamava devidamente a atenção, seus olhos passavam pelas corujas as quais havia mencionado optar por, mas não via... Como dizer?... O devido interesse nelas.

Deveria admitir também que nem mesmo os tais pássaros pareciam ter algum tipo de interesse por ela. Ignoravam sua passagem, às vezes nem ao menos dedicando uma olhada. Encolhiam-se em suas penas ou concentravam-se em seus cantos, alguns gatos chegavam a enroscar-se em suas pernas, mas logo disparavam para algum outro canto da loja. Cobras chiavam, eriçando-lhe os pelos da nuca, apenas afirmando que não seriam uma opção. Ratos também estavam fora de sua escolha assim como os sapos.

Talvez devesse deixar essa ideia de animais para outro momento...

Foi então que o canto chamou-lhe a atenção.

Não era um piar de um pássaro o qual estava acostumada. Era melodioso, nem tão alto e nem tão baixo, uma sinfonia calma, constante e delicada. Sentia que era dedicada a ela.

Seus olhos verdes então pousaram-se na figura pequena de uma ave estranha. Penas de um azul celeste que se assemelhava ao céu claro da manhã, calda longa reluzindo em um dourado tão brilhante como ouro, pescoço encolhido no corpo redondo e rechonchudo, as garras firmes sobre o poleiro no qual se apoiava, perdendo-se nas penas azuis que mais pareciam fogo do que devidamente penas.

Era um belo animal, não poderia negar.

Seus olhos se encontraram, a cara entediada da ave avaliando a sua que deveria estar em uma mistura de surpresa e admiração. Um contato que durou apenas alguns segundos até a dita ave erguer-se de seu poleiro em um breve voo até seu ombro, conchegando-se ali, como se o espaço fosse seu.

\- Oh! É uma garota de sorte! - exclamou o proprietário, aproximando-se com os olhos brilhando em surpresa. Um sorriso desenhado em seu rosto. - Essa pequena ave simplesmente não gosta de ninguém. É um milagre que finalmente possamos arrumar um lar para ela. Já pensávamos que não conseguiríamos vendê-lo. - acariciou a pequena ave, que cantarolou em agrado. Era difícil imaginar que tal criatura poderia ter um caráter difícil. - Senhorita, por acaso sabe o que tem em seu ombro?

\- Não.

\- Essa é uma fênix. Mas, diferente do que costuma ser sua espécie, essa é de um ramo muito especial. - o homem a acompanhou até seus pais, contando alegremente as belezas de seu produto. - É uma Fênix de Fogo, como pode ver por suas penas, elas parecem o próprio elemento. É uma espécie recém descoberta, muito raras e extremamente ariscas. Dizem que podem alcançar o tamanho de um homem adulto.

\- Se são tão raras, por que não a deixa em exposição?

\- Oh, mas ela estava! Seu caráter, no entanto, não deixou que encontrássemos um dono para ela. Ela simplesmente escolheu seu poleiro e ali ficou até a senhorita chegar. Tínhamos problemas até mesmo para alimentá-la. - e, ainda com um sorriso, o homem foi para trás de seu balcão, pronto para os negócios. - Como você é a primeira, e tenho certeza que a única, a domar tal ave, creio que posso fazer um belo desconto para seus pais.

E assim, conseguiu a dita ave.

Ave caprichosa. Recusava com todas as suas forças entrar em uma gaiolas, sacudindo suas revoltadas asas flamejantes e piando indignada cada vez que alguém procurava retirá-la de seu poleiro. Chegou a bicar seu irmão quando ele, achando que seria engraçado, tentou pegar o animal desprevenido. Quase foi um dedo a menos, aquele pássaro não estava para brincadeira. Aconchegado em suas madeixas ruivas desafiava qualquer um que se aproximava, mesmo Rose não escapou de suas ameaças.

Explicava o caráter complicado.

Sem mais o que fazer, o pássaro foi deixado de lado, tomando posse de seu ombro e adormecendo tranquilamente depois de alguns minutos de caminhada. Sua aparência chamava atenção na rua, forçando-a a se encolher algumas vezes com o rosto rubro pela vergonha, espremendo-se contra seu irmão mais velho a procurando de um pouco mais de confiança. O rapaz apenas sorria com carinho, envolvendo um braço por suas costas, e apertando-lhe o antebraço, já que seu ombro estava indisponível, ocupado por seu novo presente.

Livros a mais em seu caldeirão, gargalhadas aqui e ali por alguma que outra brincadeira dos mais velhos. Algumas vezes eram forçados a parar, detidos por algum que outro fã de seu pai, nada fora do normal até então.

As varinhas logo vieram juntar-se as compras.

Não se impressionou quando foi lhe dito que a sua era resistente ao fogo. Por algum motivo sentia que possuía uma incrível afinidade com tal elemento. Todavia, deveria admitir que achou bem engraçado a ironia de que o núcleo de sua varinha era uma pena de fênix. Trinta e cinco centímetros era um comprimento bastante alongado, madeira negra, escamas de dragão estavam envolvidas, em suas mãos ela parecia formigar.

A verdadeira confusão começou assim que colocaram os pés para o lado de fora. Aqueles que não haviam entrado não estavam mais a vista, pessoas gritavam de um lado para o outro correndo de alguma coisa a qual não conseguiam identificar no meio daquela confusão. A pequena ave em seu ombro acordou sobressaltada em todo o alvoroço, chiou em desgosto e sacudiu as asas, encarando um ponto entre a multidão, o lado contrário ao qual corriam. Suas penas flamejantes eriçaram-se e sabia que algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo.

Sentiu a mão de sua mãe envolta de seu pulso, Rose agarrada no outro braço, puxões de lá e de cá. Pessoas trombavam e a empurravam para todos os lados, exceto aquele a qual queria ir. A pequena fênix azul piava e piava, saltando de seu ombro para sua cabeça, um aspecto ameaçador apossando-se de sua bela aparência, direcionada a qualquer coisa que estivesse a suas costas.

Era como se tivesse perdido os sentidos, mas sabia que tinha se mantido consciente durante todo o instante. Apenas se embolou entre os empurrões e sacolejo das pessoas até o momento que caiu desamparada em um canto qualquer, perto de uma das lojas de vassouras. Rose lamuriava a seu lado, puxando-lhe e apertando-lhe o braço em um desespero que não teria tamanho. A fênix sacudia as asas, piando descontrolada sobre sua cabeça. Mas o que era realmente preocupante era as criaturas a sua frente.

Sangue caiu pelo chão daqueles que não conseguiram escapar. O mesmo sangue o qual manchava a boca e garras das criaturas que se aproximavam delas, grunhindo baixo em uma cacofonia a qual não saberia descrever. Olhos recheados de insanidade, uma mistura de negro e vermelho a qual não conseguia distinguir, encaravam-na de forma faminta.

Era seu fim, sabia disso, não tinha como escapar.

\- É bom finalmente conhecê-la, Ojou-chan. - a voz ressoou tão próxima que não conseguiu evitar o sobressalto.

Tudo que viu em seguida foi fogo...

Fogo para todos os lados a lamber as criaturas o mais longe possível dela.

* * *

 **Nem Harry Potter, nem One Piece pertencem a mim, faço essa história apenas para me divertir. Aliás espero que deem uma olha na fanfic que gerou minha inspiração, muito boa e tenho certeza que vão apreciar, mesmo sendo estrangeira:**

 **s/10407480/1/War-Mage**


End file.
